


Reign of the Wolf

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fanfiction in which Ned Stark survives King's Landing. A few major characters die. Ned somehow manages to go North and tries to set things straight.





	1. Chapter 1

Ned was lying half conscious in the Black cells beneath the Red Keep. The continuous doses of Milk of Poppy had dulled his senses. He could hardly stand or even see for that matter. . His eyes opened a bit to find a hooded figure kneeling in front of him.  
"Lord Stark."  
"Who are you?", Ned asked.  
"I am surprised to know that you have forgotten me so soon, My Lord Hand."  
"Varys. Why are you even here? Did the Queen send you or was it the bastard?"  
Removing his hood, Varys replied, "No, My Lord. I am here for you. You must stay alive if the realm is to stay away from war."  
"And why are you doing this? Don't you serve the queen?"  
"You are mistaken, Lord Stark. I serve the realm and want to save it from bloodshed." Varys rose and bowed. "I will come tomorrow with a replacement for you. Until then, stay strong, My Lord.  
\-----  
The next night, Varys arrived again but this time he was accompanied by three people. One of them was dressed exactly like Lord Stark and to Ned's surprise, even looked like him.  
"What magic is this, Varys? Who is this man?"  
"He is a faceless man from Braavos. I hired him to serve as your replacement. He will take your place tomorrow at the Sept. Till then Qyburn will accompany you. He is quite skilled in the art of healing. There's a ship ready at the docks, bound for White Harbour. Lord Wyman Manderly has been already informed of your arrival. He has sent a message to your son, Robb." Turning to the other man, Varys said, "Now help Lord Stark to his feet and quickly follow me."  
They ran as fast as they could, not stopping till they reached the docks. At the docks, a fast cutter was waiting for them.  
"Welcome aboard the Black Betha, Lord Stark." a kind voice greeted him.  
"Thank you, Captain. I think I have seen you somewhere."  
"I am Ser Davos Seaworth, the Onion Knight. We met at Storm's End when you relieved the siege. Now please go to your cabin quickly. We would like to escape before Lannisters come here."  
"So, did Stannis know about this plan?"  
"This wouldn't be possible without the help of His Grace." Ser Davos replied.  
"His Grace? Has Stannis already been crowned?" Ned asked.  
"Yes, my Lord. Get some rest. We will leave now."  
"But before leaving, let me introduce your companion." Varys said.  
"Father!"  
Ned knew the voice too well. "Arya!"  
"I missed you a lot father." Arya broke down in Ned's arms.  
"I missed you too, my child. Hush now, my dear. We will soon be in the North." Turning towards Varys, he asked, "And where's Sansa?"  
"I am sorry, my Lord. I could not bring her. Her chambers are heavily guarded. But I will try my best to protect her. Farewell, my Lord."  
"Farewell, Lord Varys and thank you.  
"Set sail" Ser Davos commanded. The wind was favourable and soon took them away from the wretched city.


	2. Recapturing Winterfell

Robb was at Riverrun when he got the raven from White Harbour. He had already defeated Jaime Lannister at the Battle of Whispering Woods and was now holding him captive. The Greatjon and the other Northern Lords had named him the King in the North. The news from Lord Wyman Manderly was a good one. His father was alive and had reached the North. Turning towards the Lords in his tent, Robb said, "My, Lords, the raven from White Harbour indeed brings very good tidings. Your liege Lord, my father has reached White Harbour and is now riding to reclaim Winterfell. He is joined by Lord Wyman himself along with two hundred cavalrymen. Hothor and Mors Umber have joined him with another 500 infantrymen."  
"With this army he is sure to defeat the ironborn", Galbart Glover spoke up.  
"In the meanwhile what should we do next?" Lord Bolton asked.  
"Lord Bolton, Lord Umber and Lord Karstark, I want you to gather your men and ravage the Westerlands. I will keep Tywin Lannister busy over here. My father will soon march down himself. Once we unite with him, we will march south towards King's Landing."  
\-----  
Roose Bolton led the combined armies towards the Golden Tooth. Lord Leo Lefford was prepared to meet the Northern armies. He had indeed put up a fine defence. He could have easily held the Tooth but in his eagerness to win, he ended up blundering. One fine day, he led out a party of horsemen to ambush the Northern forces. But he had run into the forces of Roose Bolton, one of the finest tacticians of the North. Lord Bolton had already anticipated this move and was prepared for it. He let the Lefford soldiers come deep into his camp and once they were in, he surrounded them completely and after he was done, there wasn't a single soldier left standing. Lord Lefford had been killed by Roose Bolton himself.  
The Northerners had captured their first castle in the Westerlands, losing only fifty soldiers in the process.  
\-----  
Ned's eyes were burning with rage on seeing the Kraken fly over the walls of Winterfell. His small troop had been joined by Ser Rodrik Cassel and a hundred Stark soldiers. They had gone to defend Torrhen's square when they heard of the fall of Winterfell. They soon returned only to find Lord Stark and his party at the gates of Winterfell.  
"Lord Hothor Umber, I need twenty of your men who are good at climbing walls. I will lead them inside and open the gates. You can then rush in and kill the ironborn."  
"It will be done, Lord Stark."  
That night, twenty strong Umber men climbed the walls of Winterfell led by Lord Eddard himself. His leg hurt from the qound dealt by Jaime Lannister but Qyburn had worked wonders to enhance it's healing and now he could even run without any support.  
The Castle was as silent as a graveyard, save for the noises in the Great Hall. All the twenty ironborn including Theon were drinking merrily from their cups and groping the servants inappropriately. Slowly the twenty Northmen crept behind each one if them and at the same moment, the throats of all twenty ironborn soldiers were slit, save for Theon.  
"Lord Stark!" Theon was shaking as if he had seen a ghost.  
"Yes Kraken. I thought all these years in Winterfell, away from your father would have transformed you into a better person, but I was wrong. Your kind can never improve. Why waste words now? Draw your sword. Today I will cut you down myself and free the North from your kind."  
Theon drew out his sword and charged towards Lord Stark, who easily avoided the blow. Ned swung Ice in a great arc and Theon Greyjoy's head was rolling on the floor.  
Hothor and Mors Umber soon rushed in to find the dead Ironborn in the Great Hall. "Our work isn't done yet. We rest for two days and then we'll march onto Deepwood Motte to liberate it from Balon's daughter", Ned said to his soldiers and went back to his old room in the Great Keep. The Direwolf was rising against the Kraken and this time there would be no mercy.


	3. The Wolf's Revenge

Ned Stark's army had united with the Crannogmen of the Neck and the Northern wild clans. Bran was left at Winterfell along with 1000 soldiers under Rodrik Cassel. Ned's host swelled upto around 8000 soldiers. The army first captured Torrhen's Square from Dagmar Cleftjaw and hanged him from the gates. The victorious army marched against Deepwood Motte and recaptured it, freeing the family of Robett Glover. Asha Greyjoy was captured before she could escape and was now being marched South towards Moat Cailin which was under Victarion Greyjoy.   
\-----  
Moat Cailin  
Victarion had received news of the massacre at Deepwood Motte. He was shocked to hear of the defeat and capture of his niece. The messenger who brought this news had lost his hand in the battle against the Starks.  
"How did our soldiers lose?" Victarion asked.  
"The Starks have grown quite strong. Ned Stark himself led the charge. Our defenders fought bravely but Ned Stark cut them down one after other. Our princess fought bravely before she was disarmed by the Bloody Wolf himself."  
Turning towards his second in command, he said, "Take him to the healing camp and prepare our defenses. We cannot lose this fortress."  
\-----  
The Stark armies reached much earlier than expected. On arriving they quickly laid a siege and blocked the water supply in the fort. Within a few days, the soldiers inside Moat Cailin started dying due to illness and thirst. Before his troops could be annihilated, Victarion decided to have one last fight. He would try to get to his ships at the coast so that atleast some of the ironborn could return to the Iron Islands.   
The next morning, Victarion himself led the charge against the Starks. It proved to be successful initially. The Stark armies were being pushed back and seizing an opening, Vicatrion rushed towards his ships with the Stark army on their heels. But he was greeted by the burning ships of his fleet. The Iron fleet was burning in his front and Ned Stark was behind him with his army. Seeing no alternative, Victarion rushed forward to attack Ned Stark. The two warriors were well matched, exchanging blow after blow. No one could exploit the other's weakness. Then suddenly, Victarion lost his footing and Ice cleaved off his sword arm. The Old Kraken fell on his knees, clutching the stump in place of his arm. With one clean swing, Victarion Greyjoy was beheaded. Moat Cailin had fallen and the ironborn were killed to the last man. The Kraken was finally torn apart by the Wolf.


End file.
